I Think About You
by ShippingHasRuinedMe
Summary: Musa and Riven somehow learn to read each other's mind and thoughts. But how? Musa x Riven
1. On My Mind

A.N.: Hi there! This is my first story on the website, so I hope it lives up to the standards of most people! I intend to make this story go on for a while, so enjoy! This story is Musa x Riven, from the show called "The Winx Club". They are one of my favourite couples! This story is going to be mainly told from first-person, switching around between Musa and Riven to be able to express both of their thoughts and the occasional third-person to be able to express the other characters' thoughts too. So again, enjoy!

 **I Think About You**

 **Chapter 1 – On My Mind**

~Musa's POV~

"Musa? Are you there, or were you thinking about seeing Riven again?" Bloom said through the inter-realm phone.

"…"

"You were, weren't you?"

"…Maybe?"

"Musa! You're going to see him soon, but not if you hurry up and finish packing! The inter-realm bus is nearly at Melody!"

"WHAT?! I'll see you when the bus gets here, I'm not even nearly done!"

"Bye!"

I quickly thought of a spell to pack up all her necessary clothes and other needs for the new school year, and another spell to have them hover along behind her. I said goodbye to her father, then walked down to the front gate, just before the bus arrived. But little did I know who was also on the bus along with her best friends.

"Musa!"

"R-Riven?!"

I tightly embraced him, with some spark created from when we touched..

 _I missed my beautiful Musa so much._

"I missed you too, Riven."

"How did you know what I was thinking?" He said with a confused look on his face.

"You didn't say it out loud?"

"C'mon guys, sit down! We have to pick up Tecna and Layla still!" Stella said, jolting us back to reality.

We quickly sat down next to each other with the rest of the group, blushing.

 _That was weird. How did she read my thoughts?_

"Riven, I don't know how I read your thoughts."

"You just did it again!"

"I swear it's as if you're talking! How else would I be able to hear you?"

"I don't know, Musa."

We sat in silence for the rest of the journey, except of course they greeted the other girls as they arrived. Riven was dropped off back as Red Fountain, but not before we kissed and asked me to dance with him at the annual ball that Alfea hosted each year.

"Of course I will." I said with a smile. "I'll see you then!"

"Bye."

I watched him as he slowly walked away, thinking about my ability to read his mind. How did I do it, but not read anyone else's?


	2. I Thought I Knew You

A.N.: Hi again! If you see this message, THANK YOU FOR READING! :D It means the world to me! Remember to review, thanks! Enjoy!

 **I Think About You**

 **Chapter 2 – I Thought I Knew You**

~Riven's POV~

 _How did Musa read my thoughts? Isn't it nearly impossible unless you use an advanced charm? And clearly she didn't know she could do it. We should consult Saladin and Faragonda._

My thoughts were interrupted by Helia when he asked me how Musa was, but I was still in thought.

"Riven? How was Musa?"

"Yeah, yeah she was good…"

"Riven, what's wrong?"

"Well…"

"What happened?" Helia's voice seemed more firm this time, determined to get the truth out of me. What happened to this guy while we were on break?

"Musa somehow read my mind."

The room was somewhat silent, until he broke out in laughter. What the hell?

"I-I thought that… sh-she broke up with… y-you!" My "friend" said in between laughs.

I tried to punch his shoulder but, to my surprise, he caught it.

"Dude, have you been training over the summer?"

"I caught your punch, and not even Sky can do that. Of course I trained."

I was impressed. He actually managed to get away from his sketching pad!

"Well, if you could stop Riven you are definitely the best out of us now!" Sky said as he walked in with one of his trademark mischievous grins.

I shook my fist out of Helia's grip and swiftly walking towards Sky, grabbing him and pinning him against the wall.

"Tell no-one. And that goes for you-" I turned around to tell Helia not to tell anyone but he was already gone. Of course.

I ran out of our dorm, towards the private lounge the guys and I share where I heard Helia laughing with Timmy, Brandon and Nabu about his training how how strong he is compared to me. Me. Pfft. I could easily do it any other time if I was prepared. When I got closer, I motioned to the guys who were facing me and Helia to stay quiet, then snuck up behind Helia to put him in a headlock. To my surprise, he quickly turned around and got me in the headlock! This guy is insane.

"Surprised?" Helia said as I grunted, trying to get out of his damned tight grip.

"Get off of me!"

"Say I'm stronger than you."

"Helia, that is so immature! What happened to be the ma-"

He slightly tightened his grip so my windpipe didn't close, then slammed me against the wall. My back started hurting for how hard he slammed it.

"Helia, maybe you shou-"

"Stay out of this Timmy." Surprisingly, that was Brandon coming to Helia's defence. But I guess I spoke too soon. "This is getting good!"

Helia's phone started going off. He let go of me to answer it.

"Flora? What are you- how did you know? Oh I'm definitely going to- no, Flora…"

Helia started to walk away, seemingly in a fight with his girlfriend. Sky came up behind me and said, "I texted Flora to call him. You alright buddy?" He pat my back a few times, but it still hurt.

"First of all, ouch. But yeah, overall I'm okay."

"Dude, you should go tell Saladin." Brandon said.

Does it seem like I need people worrying about me?

"All I need to do is train harder this year, but first I'm going to the infirmary for my back."

To get to the infirmary I have to pass Helia and I's room, so of course I eavesdropped for a bit.

"Flora, listen… prove myself… poetry and sketching! I trained… the best…"

He wanted to prove himself? That's so stupid. He did well enough saving Sky's ship in the Shadowhaunt last year! But now he's pretty much turning against us? I'll talk to him later about it.

As I walked down the halls of Red Fountain, massaging my back, I heard some of the other Specialists talk about Helia and how strong he got. How did they know? They're next on my list to talk to.

 _Ugh, homework on the first day? Professor Palladium is going to make us struggle!_

I stopped in my tracks. Professor Palladium is a teacher at Alfea, not Red Fountain. Did I... did I just read Musa's mind?!


	3. How Did This Happen?

A.N.: THANK YOU FOR READING! :D It means the world to me! Remember to review, thanks! Enjoy!

 **I Think About You**

 **Chapter 3 – How Did This Happen?**

~Musa's POV~

 _Did I just read Musa's mind?_

Okay, now this is the weirdest thing I have ever experienced. I was thinking about how much I hate getting homework on the first day, then I hear Riven's voice in my head about him reading my mind?

I shook it off then headed to my next class.

I'll go speak to Faragonda after my last class.

Classes went by for the rest of the day in a breeze, then I took my books to the dorm and went to the quad, texting Riven to come to Alfea in case Faragonda wants to consult both of us.

 **I'll be there soon** , Riven replied.

I arrived at the quad just as Riven arrived on his leva-bike.

"Why did you need to see me, Musa?"

"We need to talk to Faragonda about this mindreading thing. I heard your voice in my head this morning, questioning yourself about whether or not you read my mind."

Riven stopped in his tracks, jaw-dropped. That wasn't actually just my mind playing tricks?

"I'm guessing my mind wasn't playing tricks on me…"

"Actually, I heard you voice in my head complaining about Palladium's homework before that."

It was my turn to stop, jaw-dropped.

With a nod of our heads, we ran to Faragonda's office, stopping outside to dust ourselves of any dirt. Miss F is a clean freak!

I knocked on the door, to hear a soft "come in" from inside.

"Ah, Musa, Riven, how can I help you both?"

At the same time, we said together, "We think we can read each other's mind."

"Oh, please, one at a time!"

Riven managed to speak before I could open my mouth.

"When we picked up Musa from her home on Harmonic Nebula, she somehow read my mind." Riven started. "I had to go to the infimary because of a little rumble between Helia and I, when I heard Musa thinking about her homework load."

"Then I heard Riven thinking about him reading my mind!"

 _Could this be a new power she got?_

"Could this be a new power I got with the Charmix?"

"Musa just read my mind again. I was thinking about whether or not this could be a new power."

"Well, this is such a rare occurance. I will have to consult the books in the Alfea library for this, but for now, I'm sorry I can't help you at the moment."

"Oh, Riven and I can do that! Apart from my homework, which won't take long, we don't have anything to do, right?"

"Yeah, I'm not busy today."

"Well then, off you go." Faragonda said with a smile, as she dismissed us from her office.

As we saw Grisela patrolling the corridors we had to contain our excitement from finding out what was happening to us. At least, I think Riven is excited. I decided to ask him, but see if he could answer with his mind.

 _Are you excited to find out what is happening to us, Riven?_

He stopped for a second, looked at me, then I heard his thoughts.

 _Yeah, I guess I am, Musa. I just find it really weird._

Proud of myself for starting to figure it out, I smiled softly.

 _What made you happy?_

I must've smiled bigger than I thought.

 _Just that I started to figure out this whole "mind reading" thing. Now that I'm getting used to it, I think it's kinda fun._

 _I guess… it more or less kinda freaks me out, hearing your voice in my head._

Then he sorta started just to think to himself.

 _What will people think of me if they find out about this? That I'm weak? It's bad enough that Helia is stronger than me._

"Uh, Riven, I can read your mind, remember?"

"Oh r-right…"

I knew he was slightly nervous and ashamed, so I changed the subject.

"What happened with Helia? I know you fought but apparently it's more than the "little rumble" you said to Faragonda about."

"I-It was nothing…"

"Just tell me Riven. You know you can trust me." And that's where he froze up a little.

Trust. That's the one thing Riven and I have never talked about in our relationship. I barely know anything about his past but he knows everything about me. I trust him with my life and he knows it, but I don't know why he won't trust me with his past.

"Fine. But I can't let anyone hear it."

 _When we arrived I was nervous about telling Helia 'bout the mind reading and he burst out laughing thinking that you broke up with me. I went to jokingly punch his shoulder and he caught my fist. Sky walked in and I made sure he told no-one about Helia managing to catch my fist. When I turned around to tell Helia, he was gone, gone to the dorm lounge telling everyone in our dorm about his training with Saladin and how he caught my fist. He somehow knew I was sneaking to put him in a headlock and he got me in a headlock, then slammed me against the wall when he was being immature. He let go when Sky got Flora to call him. That's why I had to go to the infirmary. Brandon didn't even try to help! Timmy wanted to intervene but Brandon didn't let him. It was lucky that Sky texted Flora or her might've broken it._

 _Do you want me to get Flora to use some healing magic after we search the library to make sure its even better?_

 _That would be great._

I gently took his hand as we walked through the library to the catalouge area where we can search for a book by key words.

I placed my free hand on the desk and said, "Keywords: mind reading!"

Several books flew down from the shelves surrounding us and we took them to a nearby table. After reading for a bit, I saw something.

"Riven, I found something. Apparently this can happen to people who…"

"Who what, Musa?"

"H-Have complete t-trust in each other and have a strong love and bond."

We sat in silence to fully absorb the information. Sure, we do have a strong love for each other and bond, but if he really trusted me, wouldn't he tell me about his past?

"Riven… do you really trust me?"

"Of course I do. How else could I read your mind?"

"Then tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"Tell me everything about you."


	4. Putting Up A Barrier

A.N.: THANK YOU FOR READING! :D I decided to put a little bit of emotion into this chapter, so it might be a little bit short to put it on a cliffhanger! Remember to review, thanks! Enjoy!

 **I Think About You**

 **Chapter 4 – Putting Up A Barrier**

~Riven's POV~

"I… I just can't do that."

"Riven, if you really trust me, then why can't you trust me with your past? You know everything about me!"

"Because I don't want it to be a burden on you!"

I stormed out of the library. I'm just not ready to tell Musa. I can't even face it myself. That's why no-one knows anything about me. What if she leaves me like my mother did?

 _Riven, please come back. I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry._

I ignored her and sat on the edge of the well in the quad.

 _Musa, can you look up if there's a way to put up a mental block?_

She went quiet for a while, maybe ten minutes, then I heard her. But not in my head.

"I checked out two copies of the book for both of us to read."

"Great." My reply was short as to show that I was still upset with her.

"Riven, really, I am sorry. I just-"

"Musa, I'm sorry, but I'm just not ready to talk about it. Please, just leave it alone."

"Okay. Talk about it when you're ready."

We sat in silence for a while, with her leaning on my shoulder.

"It's nearly Red Fountain's curfew, I have to leave."

"RF's curfew is 5:30?"

"Yeah, I don't know why. I guess it's because we can't take our weapons off campus so we don't have anything to protect ourselves with."

"I get that. I'll see you tomorrow at the dance, right?"

I smiled at her.

 _You're the first person I want to see at the dance._

We kissed then I took the book, placed it in the pocket on the side of my bike and headed off.

 _I love you, Riven._

 _I love you too, Musa._

I woke up the next morning around 10 o' clock. Red Fountain gives us heroes the day off to prepare for the dance, much like some schools in on Earth give their students a day off to prepare for their dance. I needed to head off to Magix. I've been thinking about changing my hairstyle as a surprise for Musa, so why not do it for the dance?

By the time it had finished, it was 2 o' clock and I still had to pick up my rental tux. When I had finished that, I headed back to Red Fountain and had a shower before getting ready. The ships left for Alfea at 6, and we arrived there by 6:30.

 _We're here, Musa. Meet me by the well._

I saw her come out of the main hall after a few minutes, and wow.

Her hair was the beautiful flowing black hair that I loved, with a few streaks of magenta in it. Her gown was a deep scarlet red that flowed to the floor with a mermaid skirt and a diamond necklace I gave her for our 6 month anniversary. I have to listen to Stella talk on and on and on and on when we go on missions about her stupid outfits so of course I'd know a bit about fashion.

Riven, what did you do to your hair?

 _I-I changed it… I wanted a change and it takes time to put it up with hairgel everyday anyway._

My hair is a bit between Sky's and Brandon's hair. It's still dark magenta, but it's pushed to one side and long.

 _I think it looks nice._

Musa got invited to play a piece on her piano, which she actually dedicated to me. I tried to see what was going on in her mind but she must've learnt to put up the mind barrier because I heard gibberish then nothing. In the end, she got the biggest applause when she was done, mostly from me.

 _That was beautiful. And you learnt how to put up the barrier!_

She found me in the crowd as she descended the stages off the stage and I met her there.

"Thank you for always being there for me, Riven."

She hugged me tightly and started crying softly. She must've been thinking about her mother while performing, and that's why she blocked me out.

 _What's wrong, Musa?_

I decided to take her somewhere more private, as people started to stare.

 _I-It's the annivers-sary of m-my m-m-mother's death…_

I should've remembered! We always go visit her grave but this year the dance fell on the anniversary! I feel so stupid.

"Musa, I'm so sorry, I forgot-"

"It's fine, Riven. I forgot until I started performing."

There was silence for a bit as she cried softly in my arms, until I said, "Musa, do you want to go visit her now?"

She looked up at me with her big, beautiful dark eyes filled to the brim with tears and whispered, "Thank you."

She summoned a portal to the realm her mother was buried in, where it was always on the verge of a sunset, and we entered, only to see another person standing there. Someone, who had never visited the grave before. Her father.


	5. Update

Hi everyone! I know I haven't posted in ages and ages and agesssss but I'm doing my best to find more inspiration for this story. I have no idea where it is going for now and I'm just making it up as I go. Please keep in mind that while the story is not over, I am also writing a story for the app Episode, I work two jobs and I'm still in school. Thank you for your consideration!


End file.
